I'll Stand By You
by Jay Moss
Summary: After the events of the final chapter, Sora's under the weather. It seems she can only talk to Joe but, is he such bad company?
1. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's characters. The production company does. This is just a loyal fan's work. All characters displayed in this story are owned and copyrighted by the company. Please don't sue me, Demidevimon stole my wallet! Any original characters that appear, or are mentioned, in this fic are my property and mine alone!**

**Author's Notes- Hey... Oh, hang on! New E-Mail... Oh, it's YET ANOTHER death threat regarding the Yuri Scene and the rushed final chapter of 'I'll Stand By You!'... Anyways, this is my first attempt at Jyoura (Joe+Sora for those not familiar with Digimon abbreviations) and kind of continues where 'I'll Stand By You!' left off. So, if you haven't read that series, read it before going on... If you can stomach my worst fic series yet! Okay, read on and enjoy!**

**'I'll Stand By You - Sora.'. A Digimon Fanfic by Jay Moss-**

*******

**The framed picture of her best friend, Mimi Tachikawa had not left Sora's hands for hours now. Her parents had returned to the home but, were joining Mimi's parents at the moment in search for the friend Sora had lost.**

**'Was it so wrong for Mimi and I to be more than friends?' Sora asked herself, staring down at the photograph of her and Mimi taken during the summer. Tears rained down from Sora's eyes and hit the glass covering the photo like a bomb being dropped. She tried to fight back the tears as she pressed the photo against her chest but, it was no use.**

**Mimi had gone to be with Matt, gone to be with someone who deserved her.**

**"Sora?"**

**"Joe, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be with the others looking for Mimi?" Sora queried, wiping away her tears.**

**"I just wanted to see if you were alright. I mean, you and Mimi were pretty close so, it's understandable if you're upset." Joe told her, walking towards her.**

**"Don't come near me, Joe!" Sora snapped, turning her back on him. Joe took a step back. Why was Sora in such a state?**

**"Sora, why won't you help look for Mimi?" Joe asked her. "Do you know where Mimi's gone?"**

**Sora didn't like being interrogated by anyone like this. Yes, she knew where Mimi was but, she didn't want everyone looking for her! Why take Mimi away from where she's most happy?**

**From whom she's most happy with?**

**"No, Joe. I don't." Sora lied.**

**"Well, where did she go when she left the Party?" Joe asked. Sora stood straight up and faced Joe, angrily.**

**"I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T KNOW!" Sora shouted. "Can you please just leave me alone, Joe?"**

**"Sora, I can tell that there's something..." Joe began before Sora cut him off my slapping him across the face. Joe was knocked to the floor, his glasses separated from his face. Sora took a few heavy breaths before realising what she'd done.**

**"Joe... I'm sorry..." Sora told him, kneeling down and picking up his glasses for him. She lifted Joe's head up and placed the glasses back on his face. She then noticed a mark beginning to show where she had slapped him.**

**"Shall I get a cold towel for that, Joe?" She asked. Joe slowly got up and sat on the bed, rubbing his slight bruise.**

**"No, it'll fade away soon, Sora." Joe told her. Sora sat down beside him.**

**"I am really sorry about hitting you. It's just that... well... Everyone's fussing over where Mimi is and..." Sora trailed off.**

**"And?" Joe asked.**

**"... And I can't help but, think that it'd be best if she stayed where she is if that's where she's happiest."**

**"And I couldn't agree with you more, Sora. But, we need to know that she's happy wherever she is. Besides, think about how Mimi's parents must feel. Their daughter's run away and they need to know if she's safe. She needs to come back home, Sora."**

**"But, what if she is happy where she is and doesn't want to come back?"**

**Joe stared into Sora's eyes. The look on her face was telling Joe that she was hiding something not just from him but, from everyone.**

**"Sora, are you sure you don't know where Mimi's gone?"**

**Sora looked down at the floor for a few moments before letting her head collapse into her hands. She sobbed as she told Joe that Mimi had run away from Odaiba to be with Matt and TK in the Northern Regions of Japan.**

**"Why would Mimi do that? I mean, I know she loved Matt but, they could have carried on writing to each other and phoning each other. Why'd she have to leave her family, her friends, her life even?"**

**"It was because of me." Sora told Joe between tears.**

**"You can't blame yourself, Sora." Joe reassured her. "You didn't play a part in Mimi leaving."**

**"I did. She left because, I... liked her."**

**"Well, we all liked Mimi, Sora! Well, unless she was complaining..."**

**"No, Joe. I mean I REALLY liked Mimi."**

**Joe looked at Sora, blankly.**

**"You mean you... loved Mimi as a girlfriend?" Joe enquired. Sora nodded her response. Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair.**

**"I don't know what to say... At least, now I know why you're so upset that Mimi's gone." Joe said.**

**"I loved her so much, Joe." Sora said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Joe also loved Mimi. He barely remembered trying to impress her at the Party. It didn't work but, he tried. He was really saddened to see Mimi go but, he knew that life went on. Joe watched Sora cry her heart out and put an arm around her, pulling her close. Sora grabbed Joe's shirt and used it to wipe her eyes as Joe stroked Sora's head. Sora sharply looked up and Joe instantly feared that he was going to recieve another slap.**

**"I did something terrible, Joe. What I did with Mimi was... was..." Sora was at a loss for words.**

**"Love?" Joe suggested. Sora stared at Joe's face for a moment before removing his spectacles and moving her lips towards his. Joe fell back as Sora landed on top of him, already kissing him. There was no movement by the two for a while. They both just lay on the bed, lips pressed against one another's. Two people who had loved the same girl were now falling for each other. Soon enough, Sora rolled off of Joe and sat up, looking down over him.**

**"And all this time, I thought you were allergic to being kissed." Sora told him. Joe managed to sit up and face Sora. She hadn't washed or changed her clothes since the previous evening but, to Joe, she looked beautiful. Joe couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed it before. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He didn't want to let her go, and Sora didn't want him to. They swayed gently, trying to forget about their problems and anxieties. They kissed again, only this time it was filled with so much passion that if you put it in a glass, it would overflow. Suddenly, Joe jumped back as he realised something.**

**"Sora! What about Tai?" Joe reminded her. Sora was quickly shocked! Amidst all the commotion, she'd forgotten about her boyfriend, Taichi Kamiya! She sighed and looked away.**

**"I forgot about him. I'm sorry, Joe."**

**"I was worried about Matt killing me when I tried hitting on Mimi! If Tai finds out about what we've just done..."**

**"I don't think we can carry on. I've already hurt Mimi, I don't want to hurt Tai too."**

**Joe and Sora sat in silence for a minute or two.**

**"Sora, you really need to speak to Tai. He was really upset and confused earlier."**

**Sora nodded and pecked Joe on the cheek before grabbing some clothes out of her wardrobe and walking off to the Bathroom for a shower. Joe just fell onto his back. 'That's two women I've had to give up on because, they already have boyfriends.' He sighed.**

*******

**The End.**

*******

**Author's Footnotes- So, what's the point of this? Well, since I made such a mess-up of the final chapter, I'm going to do short little epilogues like this for all the characters explaining what happens to them after the series. Like I said, this is my first Jyoura. But, these are more epilogues than full and proper fics. Anyways, thank you for letting me waste your time, God bless you all!**

**Oh, wait! Wait! All Mimato fans please visit my Mimato shrine! All you have to do is click on the link at [http://www.jayanime.atfreeweb.com][1] which reads 'The Princess and The Rebel' and... erm... Visit it! Please sign the guestbook too and if you have any fanfiction or fanart to submit to the site (No Lemon/Hentai please), just E-Mail them to me! Thank you again!**

   [1]: http://www.jayanime.atfreeweb.com



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's characters. The production company does. This is just a loyal fan's work. All characters displayed in this story are owned and copyrighted by the company. Please don't sue me, Demidevimon stole my wallet! Any original characters that appear, or are mentioned, in this fic are my property and mine alone!**

**Another Disclaimer- I did not write or perform any of the songs used in this fic unless stated otherwise in my footnotes.  
  
Author's Notes- Wow! Such a great response to Chapter One! I had a feeling that it may be popular but, I got like 10 or so reviews in 2 days! To me, that's a fantastic success! I hope that this Chapter is just as well-recieved by you readers and reviewers but, to do that, you're gonna have to read the story! So, start scrolling down and enjoy!  
  
'I'll Stand By You.' Chapter 2. A Digimon Fanfic by Jay Moss-**

*******

**Mimi's alarm clock buzzed at 10:00 on a warm, bright Saturday morning. She searched around her bedside table with her hand before finding the alarm clock and turning it off. Her face on the pillow, she hardly had the energy to get up out of her bed. For the past two days, she had been helping Tai, Sora, Kari, Joe and Izzy prepare a surprise, 'Welcome Back to Odaiba!' Party for Matt and TK. They had bought food, drinks, little gifts for the two of them and Mimi had decided that she was going to give her first performance in front of everyone playing the Harmonica that Matt had given her the night he left. She then thought that maybe they could do a little duet, just the two of them. She had to find some kind of romantic song that they could sing together. The problem was that she didn't know any! None of the modern groups or singers did romantic duets. Well, none that she knew of anyway. Mimi turned onto her back and sat up in bed.**

**'There must be something that I can sing with Matt...'**

**Mimi turned around and opened a small, pink case next to her stereo. Inside were lots and lots of CDs and MiniDiscs. 'One of these must have a romantic duet on them!' She told herself and began searching through them. She had an album by the American boy-band *NSync but, she couldn't vision Matt agreeing to sing to any of their songs. She put it to one side and picked up her Britney Spears CD. A scary thought of Matt dancing around in tight pink tops and having his hairstyle changed to pigtails shot into Mimi's head like a speeding bullet. Mimi shivered slightly at the thought but then, giggled at it, imagining how funny Matt would look with pigtails! But still, she had to face reality. The only CDs she had were bouncy pop songs that she could dance to in her room. She sighed and closed the case before leaving the room to have some breakfast.**

**As Mimi stood in the Kitchen, impatiently waiting for the toaster to do what it's supposed to and toast some bread, she decided to switch on the radio. She turned the volume up and walked over to the fridge for some orange juice. The radio show's presenter was taking requests from listeners, bringing Mimi back memories of when all her friends phoned up the radio station and requested a song for Mimi's birthday. What made it even more memorable is that it was Matt's idea in the first place. The requested song began playing and Mimi stopped pouring her drink when she realised that she had heard this song before. A romantic duet! Mimi turned up the volume a bit more and listened closely. She had definately heard the song before but, who were the artists? The song was beautiful, the perfect song for two lovers. It was on a film soundtrack from years ago, she remembered her mother and father playing it. The song finished and the presenter informed listeners of the song's title. Mimi grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled it down:**

**'Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes - I've Had The Time Of My Life'**

**Mimi clasped her hands together and jumped up and down with excitement. The song fitted the bill perfectly! All she needed to do was find a copy of the song for the Party tonight and then, she and Matt would be side by side behind two microphones singing their eternal love for each other. In fact, Mimi was so happy that it took her some time to notice that black smoke was coming from the toaster. Her toast was stuck in the toaster! Mimi screamed and pulled the plug on the toaster before it went up in flames. Her toast was burnt and so crispy, it could have been a giant potato chip.**

**'I think I'll skip breakfast.' Mimi said to herself and ran upstairs to have a shower.**

*******

**Matt sat on the Airplane bound for Odaiba staring out of the window next to him. In a few hours time, he would be looking out of the window and see his former homeland that he left behind a year ago.**

**And somewhere in that city, would be Mimi Tachikawa, the girl he left behind. The girl he had betrayed without her knowing. Also somewhere in that city would be Taichi Kamiya, the only person in his group of friends who did know what he had done. Matt told Tai that he didn't want him to tell Mimi, that he would do it himself.**

**That was Matt's main concern. How should he tell Mimi, a girl who firmly believed that the two of them still had a relationship despite being so far apart for a year, that he had done something so terrible? It would leave her brokenhearted but, Matt didn't want that.**

**'But, if I didn't want to hurt Mimi, why the hell did I do it?' Matt asked himself, angrily. He turned away from the window to the little kid sitting on the seat beside him scribbling on a pad of paper, covering it up with one arm. Matt smiled. He had to admit to himself how jealous he was of TK, he didn't have his kind of problems.**

**He didn't have anything or anyone at Odaiba that he was afraid to confront.**

*******

**TK tried hard to hide what he was writing although there wasn't much of a point seeing as how his brother Matt had been staring out of the window ever since sitting down on the plane. He had never written something like this before but, he thought he had done quite well:**

**'To Kari,**

**I am writing this to say that you are...'**

**"Matt, how do you spell 'lovely'?" TK asked.**

**"L-O-V-E-L-Y." Matt replied in a depressed tone of voice.**

**'To Kari,**

**I am writing this to say that you are lovely. I also want to tell you that I really, really, really, really, really, really like you a lot. Well, talk to you later!**

**Love from,**

**TK.'**

**"What're you writing there anyway?" Matt asked his brother.**

**"Um... Nothing." TK replied.**

**"Ah come on!" Matt said, brightening up slightly, "You can tell me."**

**"Well... okay but, don't laugh or anything, Matt." TK told him, handing him the pad of paper. Matt stared at what was written.**

**"Is it okay, Matt?" TK asked, hopeful.**

**"Yeah but, was it really necessary to write 'really' six times?" Matt queried to his obviously lovesick little brother.**

**"Yeah, 'cos I wanted to show just how much I love her. Saying it once just isn't enough, you've got to show... erm... What's that word where you stick at something for a long time?"**

**"Dedication?" Matt suggested.**

**"Yeah, that's it. You've got to show dedication to the girl you love. Like you do with Mimi!"**

**Matt twitched slightly and gave an extremely weak smile.**

**"Yeah, like I do with Mimi." Matt said, looking back out of the window. This was going to be a long week.**

*******

**Whilst everyone else was making final preparations for the welcoming party, Kari Kamiya was still asleep. All through the night, she had been subject to several dreams revolving around her and TK. Some involved the two of them having romantic dinners and others had them strolling on the beach with a spectacular sunset on the horizon. Kari blamed it on the teasing from Mimi and Sora at the clothes store during the previous day. She could never imagine being in love with TK, it might spoil their friendship. Besides, at the age of nine years, they were both too young to be falling in love. 'I'd have to bring Tai along on dates and TK would have to bring along Matt!' She reminded herself, shaking her head to remove the thought. Kari got out of bed and looked at her clock. It was 11:30 in the morning. She scowled at herself in the mirror for sleeping in so late on what was going to be such a busy day. She stepped out into the kitchen and looked around. Her older brother, Tai, was nowhere to be seen. Their parents had gone away for the weekend and Tai was supposed to look after her. Kari's eye then caught sight of a note by the telephone. She picked it up and read:**

**"Kari,**

**Sorry to leave you on your own but, I'm going to help out Sora early. You do remember that the party's tonight at her house, right? She just needs me to help out on a few things so, I've left you some food in the fridge. You'll be okay, I know you're a big girl now. Later!**

**Tai."**

**"Typical." Kari commented before going to get her cold breakfast.**

*******

**Mimi made her way around the huge music store with caution. She wore dark sunglasses and a hat that was large even by her normal standards! She didn't want to be seen looking through the 'Oldies' section by anyone from School. As she was looking through the wide selection of dusty, second-hand CDs, some girls she recognised walked behind her.**

**"Hey, isn't that Mimi checking out all the old music?" One asked the other.**

**"Nah, it can't be. Mimi's not into that out of date junk." The other girl replied as they walked on. Mimi breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that she had to find the song quickly before her cover gets blown and she becomes the laughing stock of Odaiba High School. Frantically, she searched through the collection until she found what she was looking for! It was also a really small price tag so, Mimi could easily afford it. She grabbed the CD, hid it under her arm and paid for it. Mimi put it in her bag and ran out of the store, a satisfied customer.**

*******

**Sora Takenouchi opened her front door to be greeted with a kiss from her boyfriend for a year and half, Tai. He looked at the long, red dress with blue flowers dyed onto the fabric that was being worn by his girlfriend. He was blown away.**

**"Sora, you look..." Tai began, trying to find the right word. "...Unbelieveable. I haven't seen a dress look so good on you since..."**

**"Tai, I haven't worn a dress since the School Dance. I'm only wearing it because, it's a really special day." Sora told him, cutting Tai off. Tai just smiled and put his arms around Sora.**

**"Is it a special day because, Matt and TK are coming back? Or is it a special day because, you get to see me?"**

**"Tai, we see each other everyday." Sora reminded him, with a laugh.**

**"And every day, you keep looking better!" Tai told Sora. They stared at one another silently for a few moments, letting their eyes do all the talking before kissing lightly.**

**"Tai, do you know how to set up this karaoke machine?" Sora asked, seriously.**

**"Shouldn't that job be left for Izzy? I don't know nothing about electric stuff!" Tai replied, reluctant to do any real work.**

**"He's busy typing up the lettering for the big banner." Sora told him, handing him a toolbox. Tai gave a heavy sigh and got to work.**

**"Why do we have a karaoke machine anyway?" Tai asked.**

**"It's Mimi. She has some kind of wild fantasy about her and Matt doing a romantic duet."**

**Tai opened his mouth to reveal Matt's secret but, remembered that Matt specifically told him not to.**

**"Well, they'd surely bring the house down with their awful singing!" Tai said instead.**

**"How about me and you do a song?" Sora suggested. Tai dropped his screwdriver from shock.**

**"Sora, I'm not getting up in front of everyone making an idiot of myself!" Tai snapped before returning to work.**

**"Well, excuse me!" Sora said sarcastically.**

*******

**As Izzy tapped away at his computer, Joe was taping large pieces of paper together to feed into the printer.**

**"Izzy, why don't you tape the paper and I type for a while?" Joe suggested.**

**"No. The keyboard is much too fragile to be used by someone who has little or no idea how to treat it with proper care. Besides, it's my computer." Izzy told him, not looking up from the screen.**

**"It's just that I'm worried that the tape will bring my hands all out in a rash."**

**"Joe, that is highly unlikely. Tape cannot damage the skin to the extent that your hands will come out in a rash. Now, stop complaining and load the paper into the printer."**

**Joe sighed and began loading the long line of taped pieces of A4 paper into Izzy's printer. Izzy tapped away at a few keys and the printer went to work.**

**"So, are you looking forward to the party tonight?" Joe asked Izzy.**

**"Well, it's a very nice gesture towards Matt and TK. However, I would be more happier with a quiet night in on my computer. But, since everyone else is going, I suppose I should go too. What about you?"**

**"I guess I'll go but, I hope the music isn't too loud. I get headaches really easily that way."**

**"Speaking of music, did you know that Mimi is intending to sing a duet with Matt tonight?" Izzy gossiped to Joe.**

**"Mimi? And Matt? Give me a break. Those two are completely different people. Matt's not the right kind of person for a girl like Mimi."**

**"Who would you say is the right kind of person for Mimi?" Izzy enquired. Joe sat in deep thought for a few seconds before responding.**

**"How about me?" Joe suggested. Izzy looked at Joe blankly.**

**"Joe. Mimi is an outgoing girl who enjoys parties. You, on the other hand, prefer staying in and doing homework. I strongly doubt that you would be a worthy suitor for Mimi."**

**Joe stared at Izzy angrily before standing up.**

**"Well, I'll show you Izzy! I'll show everyone here! Tonight, I am going to prove that I can be a good man to Mimi Tachikawa!" Joe shouted at the top of his voice. Sora poked her head through the door.**

**"What was that, Joe?" Sora asked.**

**"Ah... Nothing, Sora. Nothing at all." Replied Joe, embarassed.**

**"Well, don't keep your hopes up Joe. Matt's a tough cookie to crack!" Sora told him, leaving the room laughing.**

**"I'll prove to you all that I can be romantic! Matt's not the only stud around here!" Joe shouted out before going to leave the room.**

**"Joe, before you go and prove how much of a 'stud' you are, could you possibly put up this banner?"**

**"Oh, sure." Joe responded politely, picking up the banner and going to put it up at the front of Sora's house.**

*******

**Mimi sat on her bed, reading the lyrics to the song that she and Matt would sing. 'Such a great song for lovers...' She thought to herself before being interrupted by a knocking on her bedroom door.**

**"Come in!" Mimi called and with that, Kari stepped into her bedroom wearing the party dress she had purchased yesterday. The whistle around her neck had been replaced by a beautiful, shining necklace and in her hair was a pink flower.**

**"I knew it!" Mimi said, bouncing on her bed. "You ARE trying to impress TK, aren't you Kari?"**

**"Oh, don't start that again please." Kari said. "I was just wondering when the Party actually starts tonight?"**

**"It's at 6:00 and we've all got to be there ready to surprise them!" Mimi informed her pint-sized friend. Kari nodded a thank you and turned to go when she noticed the CD next to Mimi.**

**"Who's Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes, Mimi?" Kari asked, looking at the CD in her hand.**

**"I don't know. It's a song that me and Matt are going to sing together tonight!" Mimi told Kari, excitedly.**

**"Is there a song that I can sing?" Kari asked.**

**"What? With TK?" Mimi asked.**

**"No. On my own." Kari told her, trying to keep her cool.**

**"Sure! Just choose a song and you can sing it!" Mimi told her, handing her the case of CDs and MDs.**

**"Thanks Mimi! You seem so excited about tonight." Kari told her, smiling. Mimi smiled back.**

**"Kari, nothing is going to spoil tonight for me!" Mimi said to Kari before helping her choose a song to sing.**

*******

**A few hours later...**

*******

**The taxi cab pulled up outside the Takenouchi residence where Matt and TK had been told to go once they had arrived in Odaiba. They stepped up to the front door, admiring the large 'Welcome Home!' banner, only to find that it was open. Inside though, it was pitch black. searching around, Matt found the light switch. He flicked it and jumped out of his skin when Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi and Kari shouted:**

**"SURPRISE!"**

**Mimi smiled sweetly at Matt. Matt attempted a smile back.**

**Kari waved a hello to TK. TK's heart began to beat with love.**

**Matt's heart began to beat with fear.**

*******

**To Be Continued...**

*******

**Author's Footnotes- Hey, next up is the party itself! I can't wait to get started on that! I've always been envious of those who write great party fics and now, I get a shot at it! Fingers crossed I don't mess it up! Anyway, now for the usual round of points. First of all, there is probably a large amount of you who haven't heard ****'Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes - I've Had The Time Of My Life' which is a shame because, I personally believe it is one of the best love songs ever and over here in England, it's a firm karaoke and slow-dance favourite with couples. Well, in my area of the country anyway. It truly is a wonderful song and that's why I chose it. Some of these modern love songs just aren't the same as the classics but, that's my opinion. Secondly, some of you may be confused as to why Tai and Sora are actually a couple in this fic series. Well, like I said, they were in 'The Instrument of Love' and since this is the sequel, they are together in this and don't argue with me about it! Thirdly, I'm still undecided as to what song Kari could sing for her lovesick puppy... sorry, boyfriend... sorry again, good friend TK. If any of you have any ideas, put it in your review or E-Mail me with it. Remember, this is a 9 year old singing so, make sure it's not too much of a love song! If you people don't suggest one then, I'll choose!**

**And I'm thinking that the whole gang do an S Club 7 number! Stop me before I commit this act of insanity! *ahem* I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you did, review telling me so (I LOVE fan mail, don't you?) and if you didn't, review this story and give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Don't make me come round your house and hit you with a fish! Erm... Don't ask.**

**Thank you for your time and may God bless you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's characters. The production company does. This is just a loyal fan's work. All characters displayed in this story are owned and copyrighted by the company. Please don't sue me, Demidevimon stole my wallet! Any original characters that appear, or are mentioned, in this fic are my property and mine alone!**

**Another Disclaimer- I did not write or perform any of the songs used in this fic unless stated otherwise in my footnotes.  
  
Author's Notes- Before I begin proper, I really do need to apologise for the delay between this chapter and the previous one. I've just started College and I've also been really ill so, I didn't really get the chance to write much recently. I hope you'll all forgive me and enjoy this third chapter!**

**Dedicated to- ~*Sliver Wolf*~ for giving me a song for Kari to sing so, she deserves some credit for this chapter too!  
Seiitsu (sp?) for giving me a list of song for all the chara (!). Much credit to you too!**

**   
'I'll Stand By You.' Chapter 3. A Digimon Fanfic by Jay Moss-**

*******

**"Are you sure this'll work Izzy?" Joe asked him, trying to squeeze into a giant red heart costume. Izzy looked up from his laptop computer to take a look at his friend. He couldn't help but, laugh slightly. Joe was really trying to impress Mimi but, Izzy was more concerned as to what Matt would do. In a sense, Joe was playing with fire.**

**"Why do you ask me? It was your idea to dress up in that ridiculous costume. Why you even attempt to compete with Matt is beyond me? Do you have a death wish?" Izzy told him.**

**"I'll be fine. Mimi will forget all about Matt when she sees me! A new Joe Kido is rising from the ashes and this one's a love machine!" Joe shouted out loudly. Izzy murmured a small response. He was busy setting up a web cam of the entire party for his Internet web site. He was quite looking forward to catching Joe's antics on camera.**

**Izzy was certain that this would be a night to remember.**

*******

**The atmosphere downstairs at the Takenouchi Residence was centered around Matt and TK. The two brothers were being swarmed with gifts from their friends as if they were both sunflowers surrounded by bees. The music was playing in the background as everyone wanted to know what Matt and TK's new homeland was like.** **Matt had tried his best to avoid Mimi but, it was impossible. She insisted on being close to him all the time. They sat at the table covered with food together.**

**"I'm really happy you're back, Matt!" Mimi told him, hugging his left arm. "I've missed you so much!"**

**Matt turned to Mimi. He couldn't deny it, Mimi was indeed beautiful. Actually, she was unbelievably good looking but, as Matt looked at her, he saw the other girl. The one he chose to go with instead of Mimi. Matt gave a shocked face and Mimi replied with a puzzled one.**

**"Are you okay, Matt? You look kind of pale." Mimi told him. Matt laughed nervously.**

**"I'm... okay, Mimi. I just need to have a breath of fresh air..."**

**"I'll come too!" Mimi exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Matt's body from behind. Matt gently shook her off. **

**"No, you just enjoy the music and food, I'll be back soon." Matt told her and with that, kissed Mimi lightly on the cheek and stepped out onto the front lawn. Tai noticed Matt leave Mimi and his eyes narrowed with curiosity. Sora looked up at him.**

**"Is something wrong, Tai?" Sora asked, totally unaware of what Tai knew Matt had been doing.**

**"Nah... I'm just going to talk to Matt. I'll be back in sec." Tai told his girlfriend, not taking his eyes off of Matt as he stood on the lawn looking up at the starry night sky. He walked out of the front door and joined Matt. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Matt spoke to Tai.**

**"I know what you're going to say Tai and the answer's no." Matt told him, quietly. Tai turned to him with a serious look on his face.**

**"You have to tell her, Matt. It'd really hurt Mimi if she found out some other way."**

**"Oh yeah, like it wouldn't hurt her if I told her myself?" Matt snapped. "What am I gonna do, Tai? Walk in there whilst she's enjoying herself and tell her I've cheated on her? That I broke our promise?" He continued shouting before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Harmonica.**

**"Whenever I play this, I remember when I gave her that pink Harmonica. To prove that we had something in common which could keep us together forever but, I've ruined it Tai!" Matt shouted once more before swinging his arm back to throw the Harmonica into the road with anger and frustration. Tai grabbed his arm before he could though.**

**"Matt, listen to me! You can't carry around this burden anymore, look what it's doing to you man! You've got to go back in there and tell Mimi that..."**

**"Tell Mimi what?" Sora butted in, coming out to see what all the commotion was. She looked at Tai, arms folded.**

**"That... erm... That as far as relationships go, her and Matt's can't compare to ours!" Tai quickly replied, nervously laughing and scratching the back of his bush-like hair.**

**"Very nice Tai." Sora replied, smiling. "Now, you two come back inside. We're gonna have a toast to our two men of the night followed by the karaoke!" And with that, Sora pulled Tai back inside by his arm. Matt looked down at the Harmonica once more before pocketing it and walking back into the Takenouchi Home, sighing.**

*******

**Izzy had viewed Matt and Tai via the web cam he had set up on Sora's roof. He saved the footage and re-winded the clip and watched it a few times over, attempting to lip-read what was being discussed. 'Matt and Tai don't usually talk so calmly to one another, mostly it's all shouting and disagreeing.' Izzy thought. "How unorthodox."**

**Joe walked up behind Izzy, hands shaking.**

**"They're having a toast to Matt and TK downstairs followed by karaoke." He informed his computer obsessed friend. Izzy set his laptop to 'Stand By' mode and made his way downstairs to join them.**

**"Aren't you coming?" Izzy asked Joe.**

**"Dressed like this? Of course not! I've got to wait until the time is right!" Joe told Izzy, who just shrugged his shoulders and went to join the others.**

*******

**All this time, TK and Kari had been sitting on the bench in the Takenouchi's Back Yard. They were talking about what their lives had been like this past year. TK was attempting to sound like missed being with Kari so much he'd fallen for her.**

**Which he had but, wasn't sure how to drop subtle hints to her.**

**Kari on the other hand, had been teased by Mimi and Sora about TK having a crush on her but, was certain that his and her relationship was strictly friendship-based. Kari did like TK of course but, she couldn't imagine her falling in love with him.**

**"The School I go to now isn't as good as Odaiba Elementary." TK told her.**

**"The other boys say that they all wish you'd stayed to be captain of the basketball team for this year." Kari said to TK, reminding him of his years of being the squad's captain despite being one of the shortest boys in the year.**

**"They do? I thought I was really hated by the rest of the squad."**

**"Not at all. You were the best one on the team."**

**TK went slightly red. He had no idea that he was looked up to like that. Maybe that meant that Kari looked up to him too? TK could feel his palms becoming sweaty as he looked down at the ground. He turned his eyes to Kari looking up into the night sky. It was like the moon light was shining directly down on her. TK now knew that this was his chance.**

**"Kari?" He said, in a wobbly voice. Kari turned her head to face him, eyes sparkling like the stars hovering above their heads.**

**"Yes, TK?... Oh, wait!" Kari began but, noticed a stray hair on the side of TK's face. She planted her hand on TK's face and brushed it away but, rather than remove her hand from his cheek, she rested her hand on it. TK felt like he was flying, as if the heavens were lifting him and Kari up to the clouds. It was indescribable. Kari was looking at TK with a sort of uncertainty. Her instincts had betrayed her as she moved her lips to TK's, closing her eyes. TK did the same. Their lips met and the two of them were experiencing love like never before. Kari wanted to stop. She wanted to just be friends but, she couldn't let go of TK. Kari held TK's hands as if she let go, she'd fall to her death. Suddenly, Sora shouted out, not being able to see what was happening. They were going to make a toast to Matt and TK now. Kari separated her lips from TK and walked inside without saying a word to her friend.**

**Or was it lover now?**

**"Kari, wait!" TK called after her.**

**"TK, please tell me we're just good friends." Kari asked TK, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. It was uncharacteristic of Kari to cry. Normally, she was very strong as a person. TK nodded in a reluctant agreement. Kari smiled and walked into the living room, TK following whilst wiping lipstick from his mouth.**

*******

**All of the kids apart from love struck Joe were seated around a large dinner table with glasses of soft drinks in front of them (What? No wine? - Jay). Mimi sat next to Matt with her arms firmly around his waist. Tai stared at Matt from across the table whilst Sora plugged in a microphone to speak. TK and Kari sat next to each other. Kari was trying to avoid looking at TK. She was too shocked. TK felt really bad but, managed to forge a smile. Izzy sat next to an empty chair intended for the absent Joe. Sora tapped on the mic to check if it worked before addressing her guests.**

**"Hi everyone. Before we start the karaoke... Hang on, where's Joe?" Sora asked, noticing the rejected chair beside Izzy.**

**"Joe was feeling ill and didn't wish to join us right now." Izzy lied to Sora. How could he say that Joe was dressed as a giant heart ready to impress Mimi and get a smack in the mouth from Matt as a result? He then noticed that Matt didn't seem too happy being seated next to Mimi. 'Peculiar...' Izzy told himself in his head.**

**"Well, he'd better! I wanted everyone to be here. Well, thanks to all of you for coming. I was going to say welcome back to Matt and TK myself but, I've left that job to someone else here instead."**

**"Heh heh, I wonder who's gonna be the unfortunate sucker here?" Tai muttered under his breath.**

**"Tai, if you'd please?" Sora said. Tai jumped out of his seat slightly before taking the mic and starting to speak.**

**"Well... erm... um... Sora, why couldn't I prepare for this? I guess I speak for all of us when I say that I'm glad to see Matt and TK back in Odaiba."**

**The others looked at one another before clapping, unsurely.**

**"So, I guess I need to..." Tai began before Mimi got up out of her seat and took the mic from him.**

**"May I?" Mimi asked. "A few years ago, I met a really sweet guy by the name of Matt Ishida. I thought that once he left Odaiba, he'd change. But fortunately, he hasn't. He's still the same kind, caring, considerate, faithful..."**

**Matt's heart skipped a beat when Mimi used the word, 'faithful'.**

**"... Most loving guy in all of Japan and possibly the entire world! And I just wanted to say that I'm really happy to see him again." Mimi finished, becoming teary-eyed in the process. Sora patted her friend on the back as the others clapped for Mimi. She took a seat next to a stunned Matt.**

**"That was really kind of you, Mimi." He whispered to her.**

**"Thank you, Matt." Mimi whispered back, drying her eyes with a tissue.**

**"Now, we've talked about Matt," Sora began again. "I think we're forgetting lovable, little TK so, I'll hand over to Kari!"**

**The rest of them clapped as Kari took the mic slowly from Sora. She, like her brother, would have liked some time to prepare. But, after what had just happened in the Back Yard between her and TK, she had realised that there was no way she could have prepared for that moment, let alone this one. She looked around at everyone who was seated at the table. Everyone was silent, waiting for her to speak. Kari reached into her little pink handbag and presented a CD, handing it to Sora.**

**"Can I start the karaoke, Sora?" Kari asked her. Sora smiled and nodded her head before playing the CD Kari had given her. As she set the CD Player up, Kari spoke to everyone in the room but, especially to TK, her eyes fixed on him.**

**"I chose this song to sing later tonight but, I want to sing it now. For TK."**

**Everyone began talking amongst themselves, confused. TK just looked up at Kari, his mind and his heart full of love for the girl holding the microphone. Kari adjusted the mic on it's stand to her height and began to sing.**

**"I try but I can't seem to get myself,  
to think of anything,  
but you.  
Your breath on my face.  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth,  
I taste the truth.  
  
We know what I came here for,  
so I won't ask for more  
  
I wanna be with you,  
if only for the night.  
To be the one whose in your arms,  
who holds you tight.  
I wanna be with you,  
there's nothing more to say.  
There's nothing else I want more,  
than to feel this way.  
I wanna be with you yeah."**

**As Kari sang, Sora and Mimi grabbed their men and began to dance with them. Mimi held tightly to Matt, not wanting to let him go. Matt had rediscovered that beautiful girl he wanted to be with. 'It can't be too late to change.' Matt thought.****  
  
"So I'll hold you tonight,  
like I would if you were mine.  
To hold forever more,  
and I'll savor each touch that I wanted.  
So much to feel before, to feel before,  
how beautiful it is,  
just to be like this.  
  
I wanna be with you,  
if only for a night.  
To be the one whose in your arms,  
who holds you tight.  
I wanna be with you,  
there's nothing more to say.  
There's nothing else I want more,  
than to feel this way.  
I wanna be, I wanna be with you."**

**As Sora lay her hands on Tai's shoulders, she looked over to Mimi. 'She looks so beautiful,' Sora told herself. 'Why didn't I notice it before?'.****  
  
"Oh baby,  
I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
It drives me crazy when I try to,  
so call my name,  
take my hand,  
make my wish,  
baby, your command, yeah"**

**Kari took the mic off of the stand and made her way over to TK, taking him by the hand. TK complied, standing up and holding Kari's hand. Kari smiled with that sparkle in her eye as she finished off her song.****  
  
"I wanna be with you.  
There's nothing more to say,  
there's nothing else I want more,  
than to feel this way.  
I wanna be with you.  
Oh yeah, I wanna be with you,  
wanna be with you, yeah  
I wanna be,  
I wanna be with you, yeah, yeah.  
I wanna be, I wanna be, baby.  
I wanna be,  
I wanna be with you, yeah,  
wanna be with you, yeah."**

**As the song came to a close, Kari and TK kissed lightly on the lips. Mimi and Matt did the same as did Sora and Tai. However, Sora kept her eyes on Mimi. Then, the couples were interrupted by Joe the giant polyester heart stumbling down the stairs and falling at Matt and Mimi's feet!**

**"Joe, what the...?" Matt began.**

**"Matt, you got Joe to dress up as a giant heart for me?" Mimi queried, looking up at her dance partner.**

**"Erm... Yeah, that's what I did." Matt told her, lying. Mimi wrapped her arms around Matt and kissed him passionately.**

**"That's so sweet!" Mimi exclaimed, happily.**

**Joe gave a heavy sigh of defeat as Izzy walked over.**

**"Just be thankful that Matt didn't hit you." He said before returning to his laptop.**

**Sora took to the mic again and continued speaking to her guests.**

**"Well, that was a great performance Kari! But now, it's my turn!" Sora announced. Tai groaned, expecting the worse.**

**"What's wrong, Tai?" His sister, Kari, asked.**

**"You obviously haven't heard Sora sing before!" Tai told her, as 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T' by Aretha Franklin played out as Sora whipped off her dress to reveal a small, tight, black, leather dress that showed off more than any girl's parents would allow at the age of 12. Tai's jaw dropped as Sora strutted up to him, sat on his lap and wailed her way through the song. Tai was totally in shock. It wasn't normal for Sora to wear dresses but, this kind of dress? Tai, along with everyone else, felt a headache coming on as Sora screeched the lyrics. The general feeling was that Sora Takenouchi was no Aretha Franklin. The song eventually finished and Sora kissed Tai so heavily, he fell out of his seat to the floor. Everyone laughed and clapped despite the fact that a banshee howling was preferable to Sora's impersonation of the Queen of Soul.**

**"One more time!" Sora screamed and everyone politely suggested that Sora took a break from singing for a moment.**

*******

**"What on earth are you doing?" Izzy shouted as he found Joe slumped in a corner of the Takenouchis' Kitchen, guzzling on a bottle of an unknown substance but, by the smell of it, it was alcohol-fuelled.**

**"It'sh called *hic* drowning yer shorrowsh in drinksh!" Joe replied, not used to the effects of alcoholic beverages.**

**"Sora! Joe found your drinks cupboard!" Izzy shouted. Everyone darted into the Kitchen as Joe mumbled to himself.**

**"Hey, why can't I have some?" Tai asked Sora.**

**"What about me?" TK asked.**

**"You're too young, TK!" Matt responded.**

**"So are we, Matt!" Mimi reminded him.**

**Sora sighed. They'd done everything else at this party.**

**"Okay, all except TK and Kari can have some but, not too much unless you wanna end up like Joe here! Izzy, help me take Joe upstairs." Sora said.**

**"A prodigious idea, Sora!" Izzy told her, helping her lift Joe as Tai, Matt and Mimi began searching the drinks cupboard.**

***** 2 and a 1/2 hours of drinking and singing later *****

**Kari pushed Tai into the backseat of the Taxi to take him home. Tai was in a world of his own, not used to drinking alcohol. Izzy, the only one who wasn't drunk, made his way into the Taxi as well which was also going to take him home. Matt was guided into another Taxi by TK. After their siblings were safely inside the Taxis, TK walked over to Kari.**

**"You were a really great singer, Kari."**

**"Thank you, TK."**

**"And you're a good kisser too!" TK shouted out at the top of his voice. Kari couldn't help but, laugh. She planted a kiss on the side of TK's face.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow. We could go to the Park." Kari suggested.**

**"Yeah, that'd be cool." TK told her. Kari smiled and got into the Taxi with Tai and Izzy and as it drove off, she waved a farewell for the night. TK waved back before getting into his Taxi with Matt, safe in the knowledge that he was truly in love.**

*******

**Back inside the house, Sora and Mimi were spread out on the floor of the living room next to one another. Mimi slowly woke up from her sleep and clutched her head which was pounding.**

**"Sora? You okay?" Mimi nudged Sora who stirred slightly before opening her eyes.** **"Sora, what time is it?"**

**Sora groaned heavily before crawling across the floor to the clock.**

**"The big hand's on the 11 and the little hand's between the 4 and the 5..."**

**"Meaning?" Mimi asked.**

**"I don't know." Sora replied giggling. Mimi giggled too.**

**"I think our men left without saying goodbye, Sora." Mimi said, looking around. "I was supposed to go in a Taxi with Matt and TK and Matt."**

**"You said Matt's name twice..." Sora told Mimi before laughing again. "Do you want to stay here the night? Clean up tomorrow morning?"**

**"Yeah... Might as well..." Mimi replied as the two girls helped each other up the stairs to Sora's bedroom only to find Joe unconscious on Sora's bed.**

**"Oh, that's right. Me and Izzy put Joe on my bed..."** **Sora remembered.**

**"So, why don't you get in with him, Sora?" Mimi jokingly asked, laughing wildly. Sora playfully punched Mimi in the arm before they both staggered to the Guest Bedroom. Sora simply collapsed on the bed and mumbled something which Mimi couldn't make out. Mimi searched through the wardrobe for some spare PJ's.**

**"Sora, don't you want some bedclothes?" Mimi asked. Sora shook her head, with an obvious headache.**

**"And you were the one who said not to have too much!" Mimi said, laughing. Sora laughed ever so slightly as her friend began to take off her party clothes and put on the PJ's. Mimi leapt into bed beside Sora and sighed.**

**"You were a rubbish singer, you know that Sora?" Mimi told her. Sora gasped.**

**"Well, at least I got to sing a song. You totally forgot about your duet with Matt!" Sora informed Mimi.**

**"Oh no!" Mimi said, upset. "I feel like such a dork!"**

**Sora put an arm around Mimi. Mimi felt cold all of a sudden and turned to face Sora.**

**"I don't think you're a dork, Mimi Tachikawa..." Sora told her friend beside her.**

**"Sora?" Mimi was bewildered. Then, Sora wrapped her other arm around Mimi and kissed her! 'This isn't a normal, friendly type of kiss.' Mimi thought. 'This is the kind of kiss you give to someone you...' Mimi couldn't believe what was happening. Was Sora trying to tell Mimi that she loved her? Mimi attempted to part her lips from Sora but, it was no use. Sora really wanted this kiss.**

**'Sora...'**

*******

**Epilogue-**

**Izzy sat in the Taxi, switching through the hidden cameras he'd installed in the Takenouchi household. He skimmed through all the rooms before coming to the Guest Room. His eyes widened with shock at what he saw...**

*******

**To Be Continued...**

*******

**Author's Footnotes- There's a first time for everything, and that, my friends, was my first yuri scene. Like I said before, it wasn't going to be smutty, just something light. Well, now everything's changed! Not only has Matt cheated on Mimi but, Mimi's cheated on Matt! Neither of them know about the other's secret loves! And how will Tai react? Will Tai even find out? Will Matt even find out? Will it be Joe who finds out? Only Izzy knows but, who will Izzy tell first? Will Izzy even tell anyone? What will happen next? When will Jay Moss stop doing College work long enough to write more fics? Why is the sky blue? What is the mystery of the Yeti? Will Jay Moss put a sex scene in the next chapter? Well, the answer to that one's no which leads me on to my first point. The yuri scene at the end was a real challenge for me as I didn't want to make it too sexual because, let's face it, Mimi and Sora are 12 years old in the story and how many of you readers made love at the age of 12? ... Don't answer that, please! lol! Now, if you think Joe got a rough deal from me in this chapter then, I'd have to agree with you. So, I'm sorry Joe lovers but, you wouldn't believe how many ppl said to me, 'Don't make it a mimoe!' So, I'm ever so sorry. Joe'll have his day in the sun soon, believe me! Now, a vast majority of this fic is Takari based. Wonder why? Let me explain. My good friend, Josephine E-Mailed me the other day suggesting that since I have the day off College that I should write a Takari fic. Now, I really struggle with writing more than one decent fic in a day so, I thought to satisfy her and the rest of the Takari crowd, I'd put in more Takari than I'd planned into this chapter! So, now they're the only happy couple in the story! Well, thank you ever so much for reading this chapter! Sorry I took so long and I hope you will review this with some nice comments and if not, some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thank you for your time and may God bless you all.**

**Oh and BTW, by having Izzy place cameras all around Sora's home, I am NOT implying that he is a pervert! I just watched Big Brother and thought, 'How about...'**

**Never mind.**  



	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's characters. The production company does. This is just a loyal fan's work. All characters displayed in this story are owned and copyrighted by the company. Please don't sue me, Demidevimon stole my wallet! Any original characters that appear, or are mentioned, in this fic are my property and mine alone!**

**Another Disclaimer- I did not write or perform any of the songs used in this fic unless stated otherwise in my footnotes.**

**Author's Notes- So, I take it no-one was happy with my attempt at a a Yuri scene in the previous chapter? Right, I won't write anymore Yuri then. At least now, I know what I'm good at and what I'm not. And one thing I am good at is having a large gap between chapters! So, accept my apologies and enjoy!**

**'I'll Stand By You.' Chapter 4. A Digimon Fanfic by Jay Moss-**

*******

**The alarm clock in Sora's Bedroom erupted with a buzzing sound loudly, much to Mimi's anger. She slammed her fist onto the alarm clock, shutting it up and rubbing her eyes. Her head pounded and her mouth tasted like sandpaper. Even worse, she had no recollection of the previous evening and as she stared at the ceiling, she noticed something even more odd.**

**'This isn't my bedroom!' Mimi realised. 'What gives?'. She turned over and got the shock of her life as her eyes lay on Sora sleeping next to her! She rested her head on the pillow, silently in a dream. Mimi jumped out of bed with a thousand questions running through her mind!**

**'How? When? What? Where? Who?' Mimi was totally bewildered. She held her forehead. Her skull ached as she stared down at the floor of Sora's bedroom. By her feet were the two girls' clothes and some glass bottles. She picked up a bottle and sniffed it. 'Yuck!' Mimi thought. The stench was disgusting to her. She read the label.**

**"Smirnoff Vodka?" Mimi said before pausing to think. She remembered coming to the party and seeing Matt and TK for the first time in a year. She remembered Kari singing. She remembered Joe dressed as a giant heart. She remembered Sora in a cocktail dress singing. She looked at Sora laying on the bed. 'How did me and Sora end up sharing a bed?' Mimi thought. She sat on her side of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. Everything was blank after Sora's performance as Aretha Franklin. Mimi groaned and put back on her clothes from the previous evening, staggering to her feet and about to leave when she heard Sora wake up.**

**"Oooohhhhh..." Sora moaned. "Why's my head hurting so much?"**

**Mimi turned around and ran to Sora's side.**

**"Sora, what happened last night?" She asked quickly. Sora tried to sit up but, instead fell back onto the bed. She made some other groaning sounds and then curled up in a ball.**

**"Sora?" Mimi was desperate for an answer.**

**"Look, Mimi. We obviously slept together. We've had sleepovers before, right?"**

**"Yeah but, not in the same bed!" Mimi screamed. Sora put her hands on Mimi's shoulders and used the leverage to help herself out of bed and to her feet.**

**"Mimi... Nothing really happened... So don't worry about it..."**

**Mimi shrugged Sora's hands off of her shoulders and ran out of the door. Sora stared out of her bedroom window, watching Mimi run back to her home.**

*******

**"Hello?"**

**"Tai, is that you?"**

**"Izzy?"**

**Tai was surprised. It wasn't like Izzy to give him a phone call . It was usually an E-Mail.**

**"Tai, I have something on my computer that I really think you should see..."**

**"If it's that penguin screensaver, I've already got it." Tai said, looking at the screen covered with penguins waddling all over it.**

**"No, Tai. It's something else from the party last night. Which reminds me, how's your head?"**

**"Don't ask, man!" Tai replied, taking a sip from his small glass of water.**

**"Well, come over here quick! It's imperative that you see this!"**

**"What?" Tai didn't understand most of the words Izzy used.**

**"Just get over to my place as quick as you can." Izzy told him before hanging up, abruptly.**

**Tai grabbed a jacket and opened the door.**

**"Kari, I'm going to Izzy's! Kari?" Tai shouted but, got no response from his little sister. He looked into their bedroom. Kari lay on her bunk, fast asleep. Tai smiled, before running out of the door.**

*******

**Mimi walked through the Mall, trying to clear her head. She couldn't have slept with Sora, she just couldn't have! She stared at the pavement watching her feet. She was seeing slightly double and she felt quite ill. Then, another thought hammered into her head like a pneumatic drill:**

**What would Matt say?**

*******

**Matt made his way through the Mall, trying to remember whether or not he had told Mimi about the girl he met at his new hometown up North. If he hadn't, he HAD to find her and tell her! He suddenly felt faint and collapsed against a wall between an electronics store and a clothes store. He shouldn't even be outside. He should be at home resting. Then, Matt looked up and saw a girl he instantly recognised walking awkwardly with her face focused on the ground.**

**'Mimi!'**

*******

**Mimi slowly looked up and saw Matt against a wall, holding him up. She staggered up to him. She was about to do something which took a lot of bravery but, she had to tell the truth.**

**No matter how much it would hurt.**

*******

**Matt bounced to the left off the wall and made his way to Mimi. 'This it it!' He thought. 'This is what I came here to say.' It was going to be difficult, he knew.**

**But, it had to be done for her own good.**

*******

**The two of them spoke at the same time.**

**"Matt, I have something to tell you."**

**"Mimi, I have something to tell you."**

**They took a brief pause to have a deep breath.**

**"I think we should break up." The two of them said simultaneously. **

**"Why?" Matt and Mimi asked each other in the same second again.**

**"Why do you think we should break up, Mimi?" Matt asked.**

**"I've seen someone else. What about you?"**

**"I've seen someone else too."**

**They both stared at each other. Neither one of them had any idea of the other's deception. They realised that they were both as bad as each other.**

**"So, how long have you seen her?" Mimi asked.**

**"I was seeing her for about a month and then, we broke up. How about you?"**

**"I was seeing her for about... a night."**

**"Her?"**

**Mimi jumped. She couldn't believe she'd just said that!**

**"I meant 'him'." She told him, lying.**

**Matt shuffled his feet and Mimi played with her hair. Just like when they confessed their love to each other a year ago, they were lost for words.**

**"I still love you though, Mimi." Matt told her. Mimi looked up at him, eyes narrowed.**

**"How can you say that? There's no excuse for that! You promised we'd always be in love!"**

**"And what's your excuse for seeing this other guy?" Matt snapped back.**

**"We were drunk!" Mimi testified. "But, believe it or not, I still love you more than him, Matt! But, you obviously don't love me because, you weren't drunk when you cheated on me!" Mimi was fighting back tears now.**

**"No, I wasn't drunk. But, straight away I regretted it because, I knew that I had betrayed the real woman I loved!"**

**"You really mean that?" Mimi queried.**

**"We've both made the same mistake. We can fix it, make it work again." Matt told her, holding her fragile hands in his. "Lightning never strikes twice, you know."**

**Mimi laughed slightly as a lone tear ran down the side of her face. Matt held her close and kissed the tear off of her cheek before embracing her.**

**"I'm really sorry, Mimi. I'll never leave you from now on."**

**"But, you have to leave for your new home, don't you?"**

**"Yeah, so?"**

**"Matt, my home is here, not there."**

**"Then, leave Odaiba and come back with me." Matt proposed. Mimi gave a shocked expression before laughing as if it was a joke. She then saw the seriousness written all over Matt's face and stopped. Matt really wanted her to go with him? What about her family and her friends?**

**Her friends. If they ever found out what happened between her and Sora, they'd hate her forever, especially Tai. Mimi sighed. She couldn't stay. It would be impossible. Mimi looked up and saw Matt smiling at her. That was the sight she wished she woke up to every morning. She didn't know how they could do it but, there must be someway they could bury the hatchet and start a new life. If that meant leaving Odaiba, her School, her family, her friends, was it worth it just to be with Matt?**

**"Well, Mimi?" Matt asked her. Mimi looked up at Matt. What else could she do?**

*******

**The door to Izzy's bedroom swung open. Tai stood at the door, out of breath from running. Izzy turned his chair around from his computer and faced him.**

**"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Izzy asked Tai.**

**"I don't know. It was you who told me to get here as quick as possible!" Tai replied. Izzy turned to the computer and ran a video clip from the previous evening from the camera he set up in the Guest Room of Sora's abode. Tai looked at it.**

**"So? It's just Mimi and Sora talking." Tai stated to Izzy.**

**"Just keep watching..." Izzy responded.**

**The video continued as Mimi and Sora clambered into bed together. Tai saw nothing new. The two girls continued talking until Sora put her arms around Mimi.**

**What followed made Tai's eyes widen with shock. He dashed out of the door with Izzy running after him.**

**"Tai, where are you going?"**

**"To get some answers!" Tai told him, slamming the door behind him.**

*******

**Joe crawled across the floor towards the Guest Room. He had a more thunderous headache than anyone. He made his way through the mountains of clothes, wrapping paper, CDs and glass bottles into the Guest Room where he looked up and saw Sora staring out of the window.**

**"S... o... r... a..." Joe struggled with a simple name call. Sora didn't respond. Actually, she didn't even blink. She just kept gazing out of the window as if in a trance.**

*******

**The subway train arrived which would take Matt and TK home. Only this time, they had another passenger with them. Mimi had collected a few small things in a bag and ran away from her home to be with Matt.**

**"It's great that you're coming to stay with us, Mimi!" TK told Mimi, joyfully. Mimi smiled down at him. Suddenly, footsteps were heard running up the platform behind them.**

**"TK!" The little voice cried. TK turned around to see Kari run up to him. They hugged tightly.**

**"I couldn't let you go without saying 'Goodbye'!" Kari told him.**

**"Thanks, Kari." TK replied. Kari handed her boyfriend a box. TK took it and looked at it, trying to think what it could be.**

**"It's just a little gift." Kari told him. "I know how much you like to be like Matt so, I hope you'll like this but, don't open it yet! When you're on the train, you can open it."**

**"Okay." TK said. The two of them quickly kissed each other on the lips before Matt tugged him onto the train. Mimi went to step on but, hesitated for a moment.**

**"Mimi, are you coming?" Matt asked her. Mimi nodded and stepped onto the train. Suddenly, Tai sprinted down the platform to the train doors.**

**"Mimi! I have to talk to you!" Tai shouted as the train doors closed. Mimi leaned against the doors to try and hear what Tai was saying but, couldn't. The train began to move and then, quickly speeded off. Tai was left standing with Kari, lost for words. He would have to speak to Sora instead! He ran off to Sora's house leaving Kari waving farewell to the train in the distance.**

*******

**"SORA!" Tai shouted standing on Sora's garden. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! WE HAVE TO TALK!"**

**Joe looked at Sora, laying on her bed with her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.**

**"Sora, why won't you answer him?" Joe asked.**

**Sora gave no reply.**

**"Sora, why won't you answer me?" He asked, still getting no response from the distant-minded Sora Takenouchi. She simply stared up at the ceiling, ignoring her boyfriend calling her.**

*******

**Matt placed his jacket over Mimi, who had drifted off to sleep. Matt knew that she'd had a hard day. He hoped that their new life together would be better. An improvement. A chance for them both to change and really love each other. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and turned to TK who was staring glumly at his gift from Kari who, by the look of him, he obviously missed.**

**"Hey kid, haven't you opened it yet?" Matt reminded him. TK perked up and tore away the wrapping paper. Matt and TK were both surprised at what the box contained.**

**"Matt, it's a Harmonica! Just like yours!" He cried, happily.**

*******

**The End.**

*******

**Author's Footnotes- Okay, I guess I have mixed feelings about this final chapter. I consider it kind of rushed but, please understand that it's essential I finished this series as quickly as possible as College work is piling up by the second. So, I'll probably only post fics at the weekends when I have some time to myself. Can't really think of any final points except if you plan to review this, don't state the blatantly obvious:**

**I know it's rushed and I know it's dreadful.**

**Don't tell me that which I already know.**

**Thank you for your time and may God bless you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or it's characters. The production company does. This is just a loyal fan's work. All characters displayed in this story are owned and copyrighted by the company. Please don't sue me, Demidevimon stole my wallet! Any original characters that appear, or are mentioned, in this fic are my property and mine alone!  
  
Author's Notes- Okay people, this fic is special for two reasons. Firstly, it's the sequel to 'The Instrument of Love' which by the sounds of things, was my most popular fic series among you Digimon readers and reviewers and secondly, this first chapter is MY 25th FANFIC! WAHOO! Obviously, I'm not expecting anyone to dedicate a fic to me because of this but, I'm proud of it all the same! Since 25 is a landmark number (just 25 more to go until 50), I guess it's only natural that my 25th fic should be the first chapter of my newest Mimato/Takari series! So, I just want to dedicate this to all of those who read 'The Instrument of Love' and I have to give an extra special 'Thank You!' to those of you who took the time to review the series. Thank you one and all and I hope you enjoy this sequel.  
  
'I'll Stand By You.' Chapter 1. A Digimon Fanfic by Jay Moss-**

*******

**Important note- Read 'The Instrument of Love' series before reading this or will be slightly confused.**

*******

**"When did he call Tai?" Mimi Tachikawa asked her best friend, Sora Takenouchi down the phone.**

**"Only a few hours ago. He says that he's coming back to Odaiba as a short holiday. He's also bringing TK with him so Kari's feeling excited but, I'd bet you're really excited, right Mimi?" Sora told Mimi, laughing. Excited was an understatement of course. Mimi was ever so happy that Matt would be making his first visit since moving last year. So much had happened since then. She'd kept her promise and played her pink harmonica that Matt gave her. She was now a real expert at the instrument that had brought her and Matt closer and she knew that her beloved Yamato Ishida would be proud of her.**

**"Mimi?"**

**"Huh... What were you saying, Sora?"**

**Sora sighed. Mimi often daydreamed and she knew that it was because she missed Matt. Sora also missed Matt but, only as a friend. She and Tai had been dating for a long time now so, she didn't exactly love Matt. But, she definitely could see why all the other girls in Odaiba High School missed him. Matt was cool, kind and caring. But, Mimi was ditzy, selfish and kind of stubborn. They were like opposites. 'I guess opposites really do attract.' Sora told herself.**

**"Mimi Tachikawa, how can you honestly say you and Yamato Ishida are made for each other?" Sora jokingly asked Mimi, in an interviewer style.**

**"Hey, me and Matt may be apart physically but, we're joined together by spirit!" Mimi shouted down the phone.**

**"Okay, okay! I was only teasing you! But, I can't see how you and Matt can have a relationship when you haven't spoken or seen each other for a whole year."**

**"Like I said, we're kindred spirits, Sora! One of these days, my name's gonna become Mimi Ishida."**

**"Well, If Tai tells me anything more, I'll call you back. He said it might be cool if we organised a party for him and TK or something... Or maybe it'd be better if we left you two alone? When Matt walks through the door, I'm gonna have to calm you down!" Sora told Mimi.**

**"Good luck, Sora! You'd need it to keep my hands off of Matt!"**

**The two friends giggled before saying their farewells and hanging up. Mimi fell back onto her bed and picked up her framed photo of Matt. For a whole year, photographs were the only chance she got to look at Matt's face. But now, Matt was coming back. Mimi was finally going to be able to touch Matt's skin, run her hand through his hair and press her lips against his. At long last, Mimi was going to be with Matt after a year. She didn't know how she coped without him. She placed the framed photo back on her bedside table and opened a small wooden box that was also rested on the table. She put her hand into it and smiled as she lifted from it, a pink harmonica. The very same harmonica that Matt had presented her all those months ago. Mimi closed her eyes and began to play a sweet sounding tune that brought back all the good memories she had of Yamato Ishida.**

*******

**Yamato Ishida stared out of his bedroom window. The curtains waved in the Northern breeze. Outside it began to rain which reflected the sad mood of Matt. In a few days he would be returning to Odaiba to visit all his old friends. Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Kari and...**

**"Mimi." Matt said to himself. He was wondering how Mimi would feel seeing him. They had not spoken for a year. He hadn't even given her a phone call or sent her a letter. In fact, the only person Matt had kept in contact with was Tai. It was more convenient because TK could also speak to Kari. But, that wasn't the only reason.**

**He was not looking forward to seeing Mimi again.**

**Matt didn't like the idea of confiding in Tai but, he had to. He couldn't tell Mimi or Sora because, if Sora found out, she would tell Mimi and Matt was certain that he didn't want Mimi finding out that way. He tried telling Joe what had happened but, he was always too busy with Schoolwork to talk. He would have told Izzy but, he had no way of using E-Mail. The only person he could tell was Tai. Matt watched the rain pour down even more.**

**'Mimi can't find out.' Matt thought. Tai was the only one who knew about his... fling. He hated it but, he had to trust Tai not to tell another soul. In a few days, Matt would have to make a choice. He could confess what he had done to Mimi or he could live with the horrible burden for the rest of his life. Matt punched his bedroom wall, angrily. He was wrong. There was no choice.**

**He would have to tell Mimi what he had done.**

*******

**Unlike his older brother, Takeru had no secret to keep him from being thrilled at the thought of seeing all his friends again. In particular, Hikari Kamiya who TK missed the most. When Matt went missing last year and no-one could find him, it was Kari who kept TK's hopes up and helped him believe that Matt would come back. He did and if it wasn't for Kari, TK would have been totally distressed whilst Matt was in hiding. He just had one regret: He never got to truly thank her for helping him. But, when he returns to Odaiba, he'd get his chance to say how thankful he was.**

**He just wasn't totally sure how.**

**Should he give her a 'Thank You' card?**

**He could buy her a present but, what does a boy buy a girl to thank her? It wasn't like he was in love with Kari or anything.**

**At least he thought he wasn't. At 9 years old, he wasn't old enough to love girls. Kari was just a friend.**

**A kind friend.**

**A kind, pretty friend.**

**A kind, pretty friend who gave TK butterflies whenever she walked by. Whenever she spoke. Whenever she was close to him.**

**TK grabbed a photo album and flicked through it until he found what he was looking for. It was a photograph of him and Kari holding hands and sitting on the grass on a warm summer day. TK and Kari would always go to the Park together whilst the others played soccer or softball or or were talking about things which according to Matt he, 'Was too young to be talking about'. So, TK and Kari would buy ice creams and go on the swings or the slide or just talk. The more TK thought about it, the more he realised how much he liked being in Kari's company.**

**'Maybe,' TK told himself, 'This is love.'**

*******

**The Next Day...**

*******

**"Which one do you think he'd like best, Sora?" Mimi asked her friend who she'd dragged to the Mall to help her choose a new dress to wear for when Matt comes back to Odaiba. Mimi wanted to look her best so, she chose the best pieces of clothing she could find in the Store and got Sora to help her choose in the Dressing Room.**

**But, this is Mimi after all and as a result, she had chosen TEN dresses to choose from!**

**"Mimi, why are you doing this?" Sora asked, baffled. Mimi raised an eyebrow.**

**"Obviously because, I want to look my very best, Sora!" Mimi snapped.**

**"But, Matt doesn't arrive for another two days. Why are you doing this now?"**

**"Because, the price of these might go up before then and besides, what if someone else buys them? Then, what would I do?"**

**"Choose a dress from the hundreds and thousands that you've got in your wardrobe already?" Sora suggested. Hundreds and thousands was no exaggeration. Mimi had a huge collection of dresses that she could wear. What use would she have for ten more? Mimi glared at Sora, angrily.**

**"Why am I asking you for help? You've never worn a dress or a skirt in your life!"**

**Sora was about to respond when a voice was heard outside the Dressing Room.**

**"Is that you, Mimi?" The small voice queried. The door opened slightly and Kari's head popped out from behind it. "You know, there's a lock on these doors. You don't want to have any boys looking in on you, do you?"**

**"Don't be so silly, Kari." Sora told her.**

**"Yeah, what kind of boy would be in this Store?" Mimi asked Kari. Just at that moment, Tai walked into the Dressing Room!**

**"Kari, who're you... WOAH!" Tai began then, he was cut off and assaulted by clothes hangers from Mimi and Sora, not to mention cries of 'Hentai!' from the two girls. Tai quickly slammed the door shut as everyone else in the Store stared at him.**

**"Tai had to bring me here. My parents didn't want me going on my own." Kari told a blushing Mimi and Sora.**

**"First rule of clothes shopping, Kari: ALWAYS leave the guys outside the Store!" Mimi told her, offering quite good advice. No-one knew the legendary art of clothes shopping like Mimi Tachikawa.**

**"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Sora asked Kari. Kari replied by holding up a small party dress with a scarf as a free accessory.**

**"Going to a birthday party?" Sora asked, as Kari began to take off her clothes to try on the dress.**

**"No, I'm going to wear it when TK arrives."**

**"You see, Sora?" Mimi told her. "Me and Kari are showing true commitment to our guys by wanting to look good when they come back to Odaiba!"**

**Sora stuck her tongue out at Mimi as Kari looked slightly confused.**

**"What do you mean we want to look good for our guys, Mimi?" Kari asked her. Mimi looked at her, with a knowing smile on her face.**

**"You are buying that dress so that TK will think you're attractive, aren't you?" Mimi asked the child who was trying to squeeze her head through the dress.**

**"I just want to look my best, I'm not trying to impress TK by wearing it." Kari told her. She got her head out of the dress and saw Mimi and Sora staring at her, unconvinced.**

**"You think I'm in love with TK, don't you?" Kari asked them. Mimi and Sora grinned and shook their heads, looking at each other.**

**"Sure you don't love him just a little bit?" Mimi asked her.**

**"No, we're just friends." Kari replied.**

**"You miss him, right?" Sora asked Kari.**

**"Well... Yes but..."**

**"So, you DO love him!" Sora and Mimi both said aloud before laughing.**

**"No, I don't! I miss him as a friend!"**

**"BOY friend?"**

**"No!" Kari was getting quite frustrated now. She never usually got frustrated at all but, why couldn't they understand that she and TK were just good friends?**

**"Okay, Kari. We're sorry." Sora told her. Kari nodded in acceptance before opening the door to go and pay for the dress before Mimi began to sing.**

**"Kari and TK, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mimi chanted before breaking into a fit of laughter. Kari just took a deep breath and slammed the Dressing Room door on her way out. Mimi wiped a tear away from her eye and slowly stopped laughing.**

**"That was cruel, Mimi." Sora told her, trying to hold in her laughter too.**

**"Hey, you joined in, Sora!" Mimi accused her friend, playfully punching her arm.**

**"You've got to admit. It's really sweet that Kari and TK could have a thing going." Sora told Mimi.**

**"Yeah, it's like me and Matt!" Mimi exclaimed.**

**"I don't think I've ever seen you so ecstatic about something, Mimi." Sora told her. "Well, not since you told me about what happened the night before Matt left Odaiba."**

**Mimi looked down at the floor in deep thought. That magical night was one of her best memories. Not just for the kiss or the meaningful conversation she and Matt had but, the symbolism of the lovely Harmonica she was given. It meant that she and Matt finally had something in common. They both shared a passion for an instrument that was neglected by everyone else. They had something to share their love with. It was no wonder that Mimi felt so close to Matt whenever she played her pink Harmonica even thought he was on the other side of Japan. Suddenly, tears began to run down Mimi's cheeks. She covered her face with her hands as Sora put an arm around her.**

**"Mimi? Are you alright?" Sora asked, as she watched Mimi sobbing. Mimi wrapped her arms around Sora, trying to speak.**

**"Sora... I'm s... so nervous." Mimi managed to say, in between tears. Sora lightly put her arms around Mimi, holding her very close.**

**'She really does love him...' Sora thought.**

*******

**Matt opened his suitcase and began packing his clothes. As he did, he continued the train of thought in his head that had been running rampant all day long. He had a secret that he couldn't let Mimi or Sora find out about. Well, not so much Sora, more Mimi. If Mimi found out, it would crush her emotionally. If Sora found out, she would probably think that he was being cruel to Mimi and because they were such good friends, she would tell Mimi for sure. He just hoped that Tai, the only person he told, wouldn't tell Sora or even worse, Mimi.**

**Matt folded all his clothes in the case and picked up his photo of him and Mimi in a gold frame. He smiled at it and placed it on top of his clothes. He then picked up another photo in a gold frame of him with a girl but, this girl was not Mimi. This girl had long dark hair and blue eyes that reminded Matt of stars dancing in the night sky. Matt's eyes narrowed and he threw the picture at his wall. It smashed on impact and Matt slammed his suitcase down, shutting it.**

**'How can I tell Mimi?' He asked himself.**

*******

**To be continued.**

*******

**Author's Footnotes- Well, what can I say? I can only hope that this first chapter of this sequel to 'The Instrument of Love' is good enough to live up to the hype, so to speak. Okay so it wasn't hyped at all but, I hope this was enjoyable all the same. Now, for a few little points. Firstly, I would have written this a few days ago but, I've been feeling quite ill as of late so, I didn't get on the computer much. Secondly, the inclusion of Takari elements is a bit of a cheating technique for me as it allows me to write more in each chapter and since my first Takari fic, 'Cooties' was so well recieved, I thought, 'Why not put some Takari in this?'. Of course, all of you who thought this would be strictly a Mimato fic will be disappointed but, I'll try and make it up to you in later chapters, okay?**

**Thank you for your time and may God bless you all. **


End file.
